


Liquid Courage

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry watches him from afar. Draco could never want him, so wishing for otherwise was dumb, right?





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP fandom, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this one shot.
> 
> A/N: Enjoy this little drabble. xx

Harry knocked the shot of firewhisky back. He didn't know why he was at the bar, watching the blond from across the room. Pining for someone who didn't even know he existed was sad. Harry didn't know what he was doing.  
  
So Harry ordered another firewhisky...  
  
Maybe if he drunk enough, it would stop hurting so much.  
  
He ordered another drink.  
  
Green eyes looked up to see grey one's staring at him intently.  
  
Harry's mouth went dry, so he quickly took another drink. He would need all the courage he could get if he were to survive Draco approaching him.


End file.
